The present disclosure relates to an optical component and a method of manufacturing an optical component.
The optical component disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-019013 includes a light transmissive member fixed on the light extraction member made of alumina or the like via a metal film, as shown, for example, in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-019013.